Warrior poems
by DappledleafTheBootiful
Summary: Enjoy my terribleish warrior poems!
1. Hollyleaf

**Warrior poems, enjoy!**

Secrets hidden,

Can never be told,

Silently watches,

As the story unfolds,

Fur all black,

With emerald eyes,

Nightmares created,

With a single slash,

Hiding in a tunnel,

Must never go back.

 **In case youcouldnt guess, that was Hollyleaf! Did ya like it?**


	2. Snowkit

**Enjoy more bad poems!**

Just a kit,

Fur snow white,

Never able to here,

Or have the chance to fight,

Hawk came,

Carried him up,

Just a kit,

But his time was up...

 **I bet you can guess who that was! Poor Snowkit!**


	3. Bluestar

**Enjoy even more!**

Lost everything,

Even her Faith,

Lost her mate from another clan,

Lost her kit in the snow,

Left the others with their father,

Oh how her heart broke,

Lost her mother,

A mere apprentice,

Lost her sister when she was a queen,

The only thing left was little Whitekit,

But he died soon after her.

 **Bluestaarr! Who shall I do next? You choose!**


	4. Ivypool (BAD POEM WARNING)

**Like in all of my story's (wait, is this a story XD?) I shall announce my reveiws:**

 **Blizzardwhisper~ I haven't read Morhflight's vision yet but I finished DOTC son I will hopefully read it soon, also, I don't know enough about Clawface to write a poem about him, sorry!**

 **acornpounceberrycloud~I'm doing Ivypool now, I LOVE HERR! I will one day do Greystripe:Pre Millie Version because Millie sucks (in my opinion )**

 **Also, sorry I haven't been writing for so long! I havent had time! Forgive meee!**

 **Now onto the poem**

I have done things,

I want to undo,

All because of Dovewing,

I wasn't sure what to do,

I helped the Dark Forest,

Blinded by jealousy,

I want to just restart again,

Erase from my memory,

I forgive her now,

I just really mind,

How is she One of the Three,

I'm the one that did all the work,

I'm the one that spied!

How didn't I see through,

Their dark, evil plan,

Hawkfrost was so nice to me,

I made me feel who I am,

But there is nothing you can do now,

The past is the past,

I have to make every living moment,

Lived like the last.

 **Sorry its bad.. I wasn't sure what to do for Ivypool. Hope you liked it though!**


	5. Try and guess

**First things first, my reveiw~**

 **Blizzardwing~No problem**

 **Now for this poem, I want you to guess who it is... Enjoy**

 **Lost**

What happened,

This wasn't meant to be,

I wanted to be a warrior,

Did this have to happen to me?

I wish I could rewind,

Always fascinated by the thunderpath,

But I should've known,

It wasn't ever going to be a laugh.

Now I am forced to be the medicine cat,

It isn't boring, I swear,

But I was going to be a warrior,

But I'm not usless!

These scars I bare,

On my leg,

Are not a sight of defeat,

It shows I am strong,

I can help,

I just have to belive.

That this is my destiny.

 **For you people who haven't, Check out an amazing MAP for Cinderpelt called Blame. It's amazing!**


	6. ThunderThunderstar

**Finally another poem! This one is Thunderstar because i love him!**

Abandoned, just as a kit,

Mother killed,

Siblings killed,

Father rejected,

Who can I love?

Grey Wing cared for me,

But he wasn't a father,

Not then anyway,

Does any of my kin love me?

Am I alone forever?

Tell me please.

 **Very short little poem about Thunderstar when he was a kit. In case you didn't know, it was in DOTC. It was set in Thunder Arising. Check it out!**


	7. Yellowfang

**Thanks Katie Voss for the reveiw and glad everyone likes my poems! Here is another one!**

Why StarClan,

Why me,

Why is my life such a misery?

All I wanted was to be,,

A warrior,

A medicine cat didn't feel like me.

I always loved Raggedpelt,

I never thought he'd be leader some day,

Or my mate but anyway,

I never knew StarClan wet out to punish me,

I don't blame them actually.

I thought my punishment was over,

When both of my daughters died.

However Brokenkit as I called him,

Thanks to him,

Because when he was leader,

Many kits didn't survive.

But now I am in ThunderClan,

Maybe life isn't so bad here,

I may stay for a while...

 **Yellowfaaaannnggg! My favourite warrior/medicine cat!**


	8. Mothwing

**This one was a request so I decided to do it, here is Mothwing's poem!**

 **What Are They**

Hawkfrost betrayed me,

He decided to play me,

Just to be deputy and leader.

At the start I belived in StarClan,

But in the end I wasnt sure,

Anyway,

What are they?

They say that StarClan are ansestors from long long ago,

Like Bluestar, Firestar and many more,

But that seems ridiculous.

What are they?

Only Leafpool and Jayfeather and a few other cats,

Know my dreadful secret,

But StarClan is just a bunch of tales,

But there is one thing that sparkle my interest.

What are they!

At the big battle,

Dead cats began to fight.

But that is impossible,

And I don't understand,

What even are they?

 **That turned out kinda dull. But here you are, another terrible poem!**


	9. Surprise

**Here is a poem. Because I don't feel like writing a full chapter. Also, why'd nobody enter the competition :( oh well. Here is a, uh, one about a cat trying to escape from a fire.**

 **Warning, desperate rhymes!**

 **Blaze**

The flames flickered higher,

It was a terrifying fire,

The wind blew,

Sending flames towards me right on cue,

I attempted to run,

I shouldn't have come,

This was my destiney,

Or fate had got the best of me,

But there was a small escape,

A fairly safe route I could take,

Jumping over logs and flames

Ignoring burns, bruises and pains

Would I live or would I die,

Well, things are worth a try.

 **Here is a new competition.**

 **Write a poem in your reveiw and as well as it being shown, you can also have a poem done about whoever you want. If its an OC please describe. First place~poem shown and can choose a poem or OC**

 **Seconed place~Poem shown and can do a clan cat poem**

 **Third place~Poem shown**

 **Five runner ups get a cookie!**

 **Deadline at 9th September, my BD.**

 **Also, did the cat in the poem live or die? You decide!**


	10. Sorry Jayfeather Jaybai!

**Thanks Duskpool and everyone for the encouraging reveiws and how you think they are good! I may not respond to them much but I read them and whenever I'm upset, I read throuh them. You all make me smile. I had a terrible dream last night about someone dying and it sounds dumb by I was really upset. You all help so much! Maybe I should stop saying my poems are terrible if you like them! :') Now here is something I forgot to do.**

 **I'm doing Ashfur's heartbreak, this was Jayfeather Jaybai's idea. I was meant to do this but I forgot.**

I watched the fire,

I let it burn,

I glared down at Squirrelflight,

It's now her turn,

She hurt me,

Broken my heart,

I can't take it anymore,

I just can't ( **CRINGEEE)**

Her poor little kits,

About to watch their mother die,

"Stop it Ashfur!"

Their eyes cry

"Ashfur," Squirrelflight started,

I glared at her in fury,

She opened her jaws to continue,

"If you want to hurt me,"

"Find another way,:

"They aren't my kits."

 **I said I wouldn't but THIS SUCKSSS! If you say this isn't cringy then I'm amazed!**


	11. For my FFF FanFictionFriend

**Hello, its the unheard of for forever Dappledleaf. And this poem is one for a good fanfic friend of mine. This is for Thrushpelt, in Bluestars POV. Hope its okay..**

 **I know that you've been avoiding me**

 **Here in StarClan,**

 **But here is a few words,**

 **To help you understand.**

 **Why I choose a cat,**

 **From a different Clan,**

 **Breaking the code,**

 **Just for love.**

 **But he understood me,**

 **He didn't just agree with everything I say,**

 **Not just being rude,**

 **I just prefer cats with personality.**

 **You followed around me for days,**

 **Delighted to say Moss, Misty and Stone,**

 **Were the kits from you and me.**

 **You probably won't forgive me,**

 **Seeing me here with Oakheart,**

 **But how about we be,**

 **Just friends?**

 **That wasn't meant to be in bold but I'm too lazy to change it, hope this poem is decent at least. I'm proud of it though.**

 **Quick QOTC~If you were Thrushpelt, would you forgive Bluestar. I would because I think he is more of a forgiving cat than one who holds a grudge forever, what's your opinion though?**


	12. Cinderpelt

**This was chosen by Catspider12 (Sorry if your name is wrong) for Cinderpelt. Hope you enjoy! By the way, I'm doing oc poems if you tell me a lot about the cat I will write about. Now onto the poem**

Why do I feel so usless,

I know I'm helping cats in need,

But I should be out there,

Hunting, patrolling, having fun,

Yellowfang taught me,

I taught Leafpool,

I saved a cat and sacrificed,

But I wish still,

I could have had a different life,

Had a mate,

Had kits,

Just be a general warrior,

But I guess it was written in the stars,

But I will soon be resurrected,

Come back as Cinderheart one day.

 **Hope you liked it!**


	13. Needletail (EXTREMELY RAMBLING POEM)

**Just noticed I have done two Cinderpelt poems, oh well, I guess it is a before and after kind of thing. Anyway, here is Needletail. Chosen by KristiHope, and to answer your question, I have read every book, exept the brand new series. So here it is!**

Why me,

Plunged into the water,

Trying to save the clans,

Never knowing if I succeed,

I should've lived longer,

Maybe had kits of my own,

Unless Twigbranch and Violetshine,

Are classed as my own,

As an apprentice I had many friends,

A rebel apprentice,

A, hopefully, loyal warrior,

Tried to save my clan until the end,

Unlike Alderheart,

Saving cats is his specialty,

Wonder if he remembers me,

Or am I just a faded away memory,

Will anyone remember me?

 **Ugh, I hate all of my poems, hope this wasn't too rambling. Please tell me what cat I should do next.**

 **Next up is Brackenfur, one of my favourite cats.**

 **Stay tuned for more terrible poems!**


	14. Brackenfur's Ballad

**Here is a poem for one of my favourite warriors, Brackenfur.**

Will you remember me,

When the daisies flower and wither away,

When the Songbird finishes its final song,

When the full moon vanishes into the eclipse,

Will you remember me,

When leaves grow and pile on the ground,

When the squirrel's winter stash begins,

When the river dries up forever.

Will you remember me,

When the crunching snow has no pawprints,

When the howling wolf ends its call,

When the sun sinks below the frost

Will you remember me,

When the life begins its cycle,

Because I will always remember you.

 **That was slightly more depressing then I hoped.**

 **It was basically Brackenfur begging to not be forgotten by his loved ones in StarClan and the entire warriors fandom.**

 **If you reveiw, please give Brackenfur a huggle.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please submit cats for me to do.**

 **See ya later!**


	15. Just a random poem

**Welcome to a new terrible poem!**

There was a eerie silence in the air,

No birds around to sing,

The trees uprooted,

Flowers gone,

Though in the middle of spring,

Silverpelt no longer shining,

Dulled out by twoleg lights,

The hustle, the bustle,

Where there was life,

Now a building site,

The concrete maze spread through the land,

All wildlife left for dead,

The squirrels' homeless,

The birds are confused,

They should've died instantly instead,

Though large groups of forest cats,

Spread out into groups of four,

The swimmers; the fighters,

The stalkers; the runners,

More vulnerable than ever been before,

Would they find their destination,

Lead by a mere prophecy,

With stars in their whiskers,

And stars in their paws,

Wondering if it was meant to be...

 **Hope ya like it!**


	16. Firestar

**A poem because why not**

Firestar looked down at his kingdom,

A legacy started and done,

With stars in his eyes,

And glimmers in his pelt,

And few scars reminding wars that'd been won

From a rambunctious kittypet,

To a kind and noble -star,

With cats that obeyed,

Enemies that refused,

And close friends, reminding him he'd come so far

There were kits that were born,

Turning to eders who passed away,

From the play lovers,

To the rude rest needers,

Generations thousand strong, even to this day

 _Firestar looked down at his kingdom,_

 _Reminding himself what he had done,_

 _With sparkling stars in his eyes,_

 _Down to the glimmer in his paws,_

 _Deep down knowing, wars will never be done_

 **Hope you like this weird and confusing poem!**


	17. Cry of the Lost Bear Cub

**Thank you for the list of cats! I will be sure to use most of them!**

 **Here is a poem from one my stories, Cats of the North. Please go check it out (I will give you a cookie :p)**

Snow glistened around us,

Soft, cold, deadly

The leopard faced towards us

Calm, advancing, deadly

We unsheathed our claws desperately,

Sharp, gleaming, deadly

Stormy clouds grew in the distance

Looming, grey, dsadly

The cats prepared themselves to attack

Circling, nervous, deadly

Then the leopard pounced and my world grew dark

Lost, alone, dead

 **Hope you liked it,** **a little different to my usual stuff but hopefully just as good**


	18. Poem Comp

**Okay, first things first. There is a new poem comp on right now until the 4th of November. I have many rules and pm or review me your poem**

 **1\. Only one poem allowed. You can pm multiple and ask for opinions on which to do, but only submit one**

 **2\. I don't do favouritism and bribing will get you disqualified**

 **has to be at least seven stanzas (lines) and it doesn't need to be in separate verses**

 **MUST be about a warrior cat/kit/apprentice**

 **5\. Both OC cats and canon cats are allowed**

 **can pm/review your poem and change bits until the deadline. So, if you didn't think the last part sounded very good, you are free to change it until the 4th of November. Or i there was a bit you thought was too long, you would be able to copy and paste your poem and delete that bit, or tell me that you have changed it. If you don't understand, I will try explain more**

 **I may add a few more but these are the basic ones. The prize is having your poem on here, choosing what happens next on COTN, and getting to add in three OCs to the story, oh and everyone who didn't win gets a Firestar plushie. If you have any other prize ideas, please tell me. Everyone who has submitted a poem will be on this list**

 **FreeEcho**

 **Katie C. Voss**

 **Muziccat91**

 **Skyfern**

 **By The Willow Tree**

 **There will hopefully be more soon**

 **This poem has been decided by FreeEcho, hope you like it! Guess who it is...**

The raging torrent swept them away,

I blame my mate even to this day,

My, mate, my clan, even my friends,

Left me to this bitter end,

There is no point trying to apologise,

When it was every cats' fault, falling for my lies,

I killed my foes, one by one,

I still don't care about the damage I've done,

They wrecked my life and they had to pay,

I'm not sorry I had to do it this way

 **Short and (hopefully) sweet!**

 **See you guys soon!**


	19. Poem deadline changed

**Okay then, I have some news. The deadline has been shortened to 23rd of September due to it clashing with something else. Sorry for any inconvenience!**

 **The rules are on the chapter before if you want to join, and here is the list of people already**

 **Muziccat91**

 **Skyfern**

 **Katie C. Voss**

 **FreeEcho**

 **By the Willow Tree**

 **ResurrectedXerenity**

 **Hope you enjoy this poem!**

Three cats,

Side by side,

A silver she cat,

A grey tabby tom,

A stocky ginger tom,

Dove, Jay, Lion,

The prophecy fulfilled,

Life is relatively peaceful,

But memories still lurk,

It will be a part of them forever,

For always

 **Just a short one! I wasn't very inspired so it wasn't much. Hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Everyone in the comp so far

**Okay, I am really behind with people joining.**

 **Muziccat91**

 **Skyfern**

 **Katie C. Voss**

 **FreeEcho**

 **By the Willow Tree**

 **ResurrectedXerenity**

 **FuturisticVamipre**

 **RobinLudgate**

 **Eclipsedstar of shadowclan**

 **IDidn'tSignUp4This**

 **Wow, more than I realised! You can still join or change your poem until the 23rd of September so it's still open! Now onto a random poem.**

Fight me,

I dare you,

Slash my neck,

Rip my ear,

I will fight on,

Feel no pain,

I will win,

Inevitably,

Stronger than you,

Tougher than you,

Faster than you,

Just give up,

Accept defeat,

I have won,

Victorious,

Nothing can stop me,

Invincible

 **Another idea from RessurectedXernity! I know this one lives up to my story's title but I don't feel very creative.**

 **Oh, and I am doing a poll on my profile. I will continue one story from the list of them and the others will be deleted/discontinued.**

 **Good luck everyone who is in the comp!**


	21. Poem deadline reached

**Okayy, here are the competitors**

 **FuturisticVampire**

 **Muziccat91**

 **Skyfern**

 **Katie C. Voss**

 **FreeEcho**

 **By the Willow Tree**

 **ResurrectedXerenity**

 **RobinLudgate**

 **Spongekit36**

 **IDidn'tSignUp4This**

 **Eclipsedstar of shadowclan**

 **(If I missed some, let me know and this will be reuploaded)**

 **And yes, thanks to Muzi for reminding me ( My device was a day behind) about the poem comp ending**

 **I will do the results in a couple of days when I have read them a few times and decided. Expect them by Friday at the latest.**

 **Thanks to everyone for taking part and I will get back to you all very soon!**

 **And now for a poem so this doesn't get hated on. (Credit to the idea from Spongekit36) I can't really remember what happened so it's a little vague. Hope you don't mind!**

It was meant to never be

It was meant to break his heart

It was meant to give them sorrow

It was meant to draw them both apart

It was meant to cause the drama,

It was meant to pull her away,

It was meant to cause them memories,

Meant to engulf him day by day,

It was meant to cause him regret,

It was meant to try escape the past,

It was meant to think of what could've happened,

It was meant to never last,

It was always meant for their paths to never cross again,

It was always meant to have been written in the stars,

It was always meant to have always had that outcome,

It was always meant to break them apart

 **Don't know if that is very accurate but I had to rush it a little.**

 **Anyway, as normal I hope you enjoyed and I will tell you the results soon!**


	22. The moment you've all be waiting for!

**Sorry I couldn't upload earlier but I have an announcement. The winners! The prizes have been modified so the first place gets a better reward and second and third get something small.**

 **The winner is FuturisticVampire for their complex, unusual poem! Your prize is choosing three ocs for COTN, having your poem put up and you can choose an idea for a oneshot I will write!**

 **Second place goes to ResurrectedXerenity for their unique poem that was very fun to read and overall worthy of a second place prize! You will win having your story put up and you can choose what poem I do for the next three chapters!**

 **Third place had to go to Spongekit36 for their short but sweet poem that kept me interested with complex rhyming and you could really feel the emotion as you could with ResurrectedXerenity! You win having your poem on here! And a cookie (::)**

 **Honorable mentions that don't get anything but deserve to be mentioned are**

 **Muziccat91, Katic C. Voss and Eclipsedstar of shadowclan.**

 **Hope you enjoyed taking part and I am maybe going to make this an annual thing so look out for it in 2020! Let me know if you think I should.**

Betrayal, sorrow, regret

Anger, loss, never to forget,

Broken, crushed, exiled,

The emotions I feel are more than mild,

Broken, shattered, walking alone,

Feeling the vengeance as I walk far from home,

Patch of sunlight on a gloomy day,

The petal of a daisy blowing far away,

And Larchkit, all three gone,

All of the pain making me strong,

Ambushed by the moonstone,

Rattlesnake but down, deep to the bone,

And Appledusk who never deserved to die,

Why..?


	23. I feel like writing and this appeared

**Here is a poem because why not**

Sadness, happiness, joy, tears,

Anger, compassion, hatred, forgiveness,

Wishing, begging, hoping, pleading,

Cheerful, confused, pleased, lost

All cats have felt this way,

And thus they became united,

Together they are strong and win the wars,

Against the battles of emotions

 **I don't even know what that was but I felt like writing something.**


	24. Badgerfang

**Here is a random poem that I will most likely turn into a poemfic**

Are you proud of me?

After all that training,

Growing big and strong,

Are you proud of me?

Are you still proud of me?

Charging into battle,

Fearless of the unknown,

Are you still proud of me?

Are you always proud of me?

I did my best,

Until the end,

Are you always proud of me?

Because I am proud of me

 **In case you didn't know, that was Badgerfang**


	25. This took awhile

**Here is a poem. Enjoy**

There was once a med cat named Jay,

Who saw in his dreams when he lay,

Prophecies, stars,

Warning and scars,

Blind little med cat named Jay.

There was once a cat named Holly,

Who didn't feel very jolly,

Secrets and lies,

Wonders and whys,

Poor little dead cat named Holly.

There was once a cat named Lion,

All I can think of is iron, (Nothing else rhymes, at least not what I could think of),

Trained in his sleep,

Secrets he'd keep,

Strong little young cat named Lion


	26. MeRrY cHrIsTmAs

**Merry Christmas!**

Cats don't have presents,

Tied up with a bow,

Cats don't have turkey,

Or even mistletoe.

Cats don't have a Christmas tree,

Full of baubles and light,

Cats don't have a special poem,

That they read on Christmas Eve night.

Cats don't have the excitement,

The inability to sleep,

Cats don't have Elves on the Shelves,

With secrets for Santa that they keep.

Cats do have something important,

More than that decorated tree,

They share the best thing of all,

They'll always have their family.

Though Christmas means nothing to them,

They still have what it's about,

They'll have kin and friends forever and ever,

And eternal love, no doubt!

 **I actually think that this is my favourite poem so far!**


	27. Leopardfoot

**Guess who's finally writing a poem again!**

 **I have been wanting to do Leopardfoot for some time now so here you go!**

Why did you take that path,

Unleashing the Dark Forest's wrath

Where's my sweet, innocent son,

And who is this that you've become,

Why did you betray us all,

Acting so mighty and tall,

I know I should hate you, I really do try,

But you're my only kit since I saw your sisters die,

Was it all down to me being a dreadful mother,

Or was it all in the stars, some way or another,

You've killed countless cats, simply to lead,

Blinded by power and greed.

You may be a heartless killer to some,

But to me, you'll always be my son

 **I'm a little rusty on poem writing but that was decent. I hope..**

 **I attempted to rhyme and though some parts don't, I'm kinda proud of myself. Rhyming is something I'm not too great at, I'll admit.**

 **Anyway, what did you think? Was it terrible or not terrible?**


	28. Mosskit

**I have some time to kill so here's another poem! This time it is Mosskit. Not sure if I've done her before but oh well.**

Excited,

Mother wakes us in the night,

Taking us on an unknown adventure,

I have no idea where we are going.

Tired,

My paws drag through the snow,

Mother says that we are not there yet,

I just want to go to sleep.

Cold,

The chill seeps through my bones,

Mother says that we are nearly there,

I want to be at home and warm.

Fear,

I collapse into the snow and can't get up,

My vision is going dark and blurry,

What's happening?

Safe,

I see a different cat who smells like Mother,

She says that she is Snowfur and will care for me,

I miss Mother but I follow her.

Happy,

I see my siblings grow from StarClan,

Someday they will join me up here,

I'm looking forward to that.


	29. Hollyleaf (REWRITE)

**I have decided to write another poem because why not! I hope that you'll enjoy this poem! I'm redoing my first ever poem here on Hollyleaf. I wonder how much I've improved (or worsened) in my time here.**

 _Crash!_

The rocks fall down behind me.

Trapping me,

Sealing me,

Muffling the anguished cries of the ones that I loved,

Tears escape my eyes,

Yet I feel no regret as I leave,

Dragging my injured leg behind,

It hurts,

I hurt,

The pain is nothing compared to how I feel inside,

Betrayal,

Hatred,

Even a small bit of sorrow as I listen to their calling,

Hoping,

Pleading,

Praying that I am alive,

My heart may be beating,

But I am dead inside,

Hollow,

Empty,

My mind screams ' _Why_ ' as I go deeper,

Why did they lie?

Why did we believe them?

It was a mixture of our foolishness and them that lead to this,

I blame Squirrelflight almost as much as I do myself


	30. Clear Sky

**Sorry if I'm writing too many of these poems but I have a little bit less writers block and I feel motivated and inspired enough to write poems. So, I'm writing poems. A lot of poems.**

 **Anyway, today I am doing Clear Sky. A few of you might know that I love him and want to reach into the books, grab him out, squoosh those fluffy cheeks and keep him. He's the bestest boi ever and I take offence when anyone says otherwise.**

 **(Honestly, I don't care what you think. I won't be offended if you hate him; everyone I know does :,c)**

The eagles screech, victorious,

Rising and falling to the breeze,

In their talons, the one I loved,

The one taken from me.

I feel no sadness as I watch her demise,

Just a painful numbness,

An empty grief.

Grey Wing says something,

His eyes full of sorrow,

I don't hear him,

Everything has faded away.

She's dead,

The only cat I had feelings for,

Snatched from my life,

Ripped from me, in a sheer moment,

Her desperate pleas have faded away,

Whether from the distance or death.

I don't want to think about it,

The best thing to do is to move forward,

The best thing to do is forget,

But I feel like my life is stuck on pause.

I can't go forward,

I can't forget,

And I will carry this weight with me until I die.

 **My poor baby! He just can't seem to keep a girlfriend alive!**

 **I can honestly imagine him losing Star Flower and simply being like 'OoPs, another one bites the dust.'**


	31. Smudge

**Yes, ANOTHER poem and yet not one one-shot! I still am working on the first one. It got a little complicated but I won't bother complaining here. You came for poems, not excuses! So, here you have a poem on Smudge. Because why not!**

You ditched me for the trees,

An unknown world beyond the fence,

I thought you idiotic,

Wondering what was wrong with this life

Yet, you left and I didn't think that I'd see you again,

Nobody else did, either.

Your folk were upset, yet you had no clue,

The posters and frantic cries never met your ears or eyes,

They soon got over it with a new pet,

Maybe even more fun than you were.

I thought to myself as I saw you leave,

' _He'll die in an instant.'_

Yet I saw you again after a while,

Skinnier but you seemed more..alive,

I watched you take the kit, almost missing you when you went,

That kit seemed happy enough to leave with you,

I wondered where you were taking it but not much,

I live my own life and you live yours,

Which is fine with me.


End file.
